What if Tsuna has a cousin?
by ariyou
Summary: This fanficiton follows the orginal plotline of hitman reborn! However, there're two OCs out to create fun and mischief for the characters, they won't be taking a major role. P.s: Only the daily arc will be replace with our own ideas, so have fun reading.
1. Arrival Of Tsuna's cousin

"Mum"groaned Tsuna as he stumbled into the kitchen' rubbing his eyes. "Why is there so much food?"

"That is because your sousin is coming" stated Reborn, popping out of the toaster and grabbing the plate of eggs and toast that Tsuna had just grabbed from the kitchen counter.

"Hey that's my breakfast" shouted Tsuna, trying to grab his stolen breakfast from Reborn.

"The early bird catches the worm" replied Reborn, before tipping the entire plate's contentsinto his mouth.

"But..." is all that Tusna managed to say out before Lambo busted into the kitchen with I-pin chasing him. They ran around the kitchen, knocking over stuff.

"You can't catch me!" shouted Lambo, pulling a funny face at I-pin'in turn knocking over the toaster.

"Oh yeas I can" I-pin shouted back

"That's enough" screamed Tsuna loudly causing Lambo and I-pinn to stop in their tracks.

"Out! Out! Out!" Tsuna grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and threw them out of the kitchen'slamming the door loudly.

"Reborn!" screamed Tsuna who was in a very bad mood " I want you to get the mafia related people out of my house this instant!" When Tsuna looked back at the supposed place where Reborn was, and BAM! he was gone. Reborn had slipped out of the kitchen through the window in the midst of confusion.

"REBORN!" screamed a very exasperated Tsuna,he looked up at the wall clock and he gave another scream.

" Oh my god! I am late for school" Tsuna ran stairs and grabbed his bag. On the way' he grabbed a piece of toast before slamming the front door shut.

[After School]

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru were walking to Tsuna's home from school. When they reached Tsuna's home gate, a flying blur passed Gokudera and Yamamoto and latched itself onto Tsuna. After getting over the shock,they saw a blonde haired girl hugging Tsuna.

"Stop it Tsuki ,your killing him" remarked Rin,pointing to Tusna's blue face.

"Opps Sorry, Tsuna-nii" apologised Tsuki letting go of Tsuna and he fell to the ground with loud thud.

"Ahhhhh..." screamed Haru as she walked up to Tsuki and shouted " Tsuna is mine!"

Haru had gotten peevish because Tsuki had touched her beloved Tsuna. Meanwhile Gokudera and Yamamoto were shaking Tsuna's motionless body and Rin was just staring.

"Shut up! You're noisy" whined Tsuki, covering her ears. She raised her hand ti hit back but suddenly Reborn popped up and stopped her.

"It's okay, Tsuki" soothed Tsuna, hugging the enraged Tsuki "calm down, don't kill her"

"She wanted to kill m..." before haru could finish her sentence, she found a gun pressed on her temple.

"Any last words?" snarled Tsuki,whose finger was on the trigger.

"No tsuki don't kill her" shouted Gokudera grabbing Tsuki's gun forcing the muzzle away from haru's temple.

"That is scary" whimpered Haru as she collasped to her knees.

"Yamamoto and Rin bring Haru home" commanded Reborn " Gokudera and Tsuna lead Tsuki into the house"

Yamamoto lifted Haru and proceeded walking out of the gate. " Wait!" murmured Haru " I want to stay"

Yamamoto ignored her protests and brought her out of the house. Once they were out of the danger zone , Yamamoto let her down onto the ground.

"Why did you stop me!" demanded Haru

"If I did not, Tsuki WILL KILL YOU!" replied Rin, " Yamamoto escort her back home,I'm going home"

[Back at Tsuna's house]

"I am so so sorry for my behaviour Tsuna-nii,-Gokudera-nii and Reborn-sama" apologised Tsuki earnestly bowing to them.

"It's okay, It's okay" stammered a very flustered Tsuna " and so now I am somehow related to Gokudera.." (Ariyou's friend: Uh huh... :/)

"Let me explain how Gokudera and Tsuna are related" Reborn said as he took out a family chart " as you can see here, Tsuna's father brother had a kid with Gokudera's mother ( Ariyou's Friend: OH SHOOT! Really? Oh god...) thus producing Tsuki before that Gokudera's mother had a kid which is Gokudera with Bianchi's Father. So there you have it"

"So now Gokudera is my cousin" said Tsuna, messing up his brown hair. Rin came in from the front door and sat beside Reborn on the dining table. Just then, Lambo jumped up from under the table shouting " Lambo-san appears!"

"Shut up" Rin bitch slapped Lambo and lambo crashed onto the wall leaving a small crater.

"Rin how could you do that!" Tsuki panicked and picked up Lambo and cuddled him, holding him close.

"First, he is noisy and sencond, He is annoying" remarked Rin crossing her arms.

" Wahhh.." cried Lambo pulling out two pink grenades.

"Nooo!"

"Opps"

"Someone stop him!"

Tsuna tried to stop him but it was too late a large explosion had happened. Large puffs of pink smoke engulfed the room and lambo was sent flying out of the window ( Ariyou's Friend: Lambo got owned :D YAY! (: ). The rest were knocked unconscious except Reborn. 


	2. Tsuki and Rin Autobiography

Name: Rin Age: 14

Birthday: 12th september

Height: 161cm Weight: 58kg

Appearance: Black Hair, Dark-brown eyes

Character: Jovial, Funny, Short tempered. Easy going and laid back. Lazy,sentimental and Lazy.  
Hobbies: Jogging, Annoying/Torturing Tsuki. Reading books/magazines Listening to music

Best friends: Haru Miura and Sasagawa Ryohei.

[Rin's Autobiography]

My name is Rin and I'm 14 years old. I'm 161cm(I consider myself rather tall),average weight. I have black hair and dark brown eyes, just like any other asian girls. I grew up in Italy, well because my parents work there. Then when I turned 9, my parents moved back to Japan, for some unknown reasons,I don't know. And that's was when I started to hate my Father. For what reasons? Hmmm, how would you feel when you came home one day,feeling happy and then you saw your own father making out with a guy? Disgusted right? Then, to add on to the problem,my mum witnessed the whole incident. Hehs, she totally beat the hell out of my father and that guy. Although it's a thing to be upset over, I was giggling when I saw my mum hitting my dad. Awkward :/. From then on, my mum never uttered a single word to my dad ever again. I once asked her why wouldn't she request a divorce or just kill him or whatever. She just told me that it's because of love. Oh well, what can you do? My mum's a stubborn old nut. A few months later' my mum died, shall not elaborate it. For the first time, I saw my dad crying and I don't know why? Hehs, the irony of life. Anyway, I would say my relationship between my father was interesting? Sometimes,we would just hurl insults and sarcasm at each other, maybe that's how my "insults and sarcasm" skills got so good, hmm and then after awhile we would just talk. Sometimes we would just ignore each other and I would hit him for no apparent reasons. I'll tell ya something, I really love annoying/insulting my dad. Well, because all his reactions were epic and you'll laugh at him like there's no tomorrow,seriously. But no matter what I still hate my father, for betraying my mum. However, he's still my father afterall(sad face), and I'm still gonna ask him to walk me down the aisle if I ever got married. Hahas,anyway the bottom line is: I still hate my father. Even so, I still visit him occasionally(because I've moved to Tsuna's house. Credits to Tsuki), maybe we'll celebrate Christmas together or something. See, I such a filial daughter' I'm so proud of myself:D. When, I finally turned 13, I got admitted Nanimori High School. This was when my life made a huge turning point. During the first day of school( It was horrible), everyone was mocking me because I was , you can't blame me for being fat. So yeah, I got really pissed of and I was determined to slim down. I started eating less and all that. I started to exercise, and that's how I got my passion for jogging, yes, I adore jogging. So, my hard work were paid off and I slim down. Whoo, a success! Although, I managed to slim down from a whooping 72kg to a 58kg. I'm still not satisfied. But now, I'm rather contented on what I have now. It's not good to be so greedy, hehes. Eventhough, I still have some fats on my tummy. Well, who cares, I'll just have to exercise more. Anyway, my classmates stopped picking on me, which was a good thing. And soon, I started making friends with a boy who had a rather spiky brown hair. I think you all already know who, hence, I shall not elaborate. And blah blah blah, I got to know an awesome, tall and rather handsome baseball guy through him. So yeah, we got along rather well. He's nice, friendly and would make a perfect boyfriend, unlike the other guy, although he's Italian and was hot and smart, he's a jerk, nuff said. And arg, .can'. End of story. Everything went on as per normal, made more new friends, blah,blah,blah. Soon after that, I heard my childhood friend, Tsuki(a pain in the ass), moved to Japan and got transferred to my class. How great, my arse...

[End Of Rin's Autobiography]

Name: Tsuki Sawada

Age: 13 Birthday: 28th December

Height: 155cm

Weight: 45kg

Appearance: Pale Blonde hair, Pale green eyes

Character: Childish yet she can be serious if she want to. Playful. AHHH, to make it simple she's an 8 year old child in 13 year old body.  
Hobbies: Glomping people except Rin, Lussuria and Levi. Playing pranks, and whatever childish stuff you can think of.

[Tsuki's Autobiography]

My name is Tsuki Sawada. I'm 13 years old,standing 155cm "tall" and I weight 45kg. I have blonde hair like what my father had and pale green eyes, which I inherited from my mother. ( Ariyou's friend: I wish I have pale green eyes too D:). I'm 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese just like my half brother, Gokudera. I grew up in Italy(Obviously) and has moved to Japan like 5 hours ago? I have a complicated family background and childhood, hmmm, maybe as complicated as the Bermuda Triangle, Hahas. But to make it simple, my mum died from an illness and my dad died while protecting the Vongola Ninth Boss. I've lost both of my parents in a very short period of time, I soon became an 'orphan'. Fortunately, the Ninth adopted me along with Xanxus, so yeah, we grew up together. Xanxus's treatment towards me was passable, I guess( Ariyou's Friend: I doubt so :/). Although, we would fight because he called me 'Trash' or whatever names you can think of. On top of all the bad treatment, he still gave me a polar bear soft toy. Maybe he isn't that bad afterall. So, he made friend with a guy named Superbi Squalo ( Ariyou's Friend: Made friends? More like force.) and other weird people. Yes, I admit I LOVE clinging on Squalo's and Xanxus's back( I'm glad I'm short), no matter how they struggled to get me off their back, they'll fail epicly. Hence, I've developed a strong grip. Oh and yes, at the end of all the clinging, it'd leave both of them with many scars and wounds, hahas. I'm best friends with Belphegor( That cutie) and mammon. And I'm afraid of Lussuria, I often labelled him as a " Chicken Monster" because he does really look like one. As for Leviathan , I can't be bothered, he's just another lackey that SHOULD be killed, it'll really benefit the world. Oh and not to forget my childhood friend, Rin. Her mum was in the Varia.(Rin doesn't know. She just knew her mum had a hectic job)whereas her father worked as a freelance journalist. Also, her mum was pretty,many guys would die just to be with her, but Rin really don't reassemble her mother even one bit! Which was a sad thing. Rin, argh, how should I describe her, she's mean, sarcastic, stubborn and an idiot(eventhough she has mad memorization skills),but she still sucks to the core. Oh and didn't I mention that Rin may be the soon-to-be Varia candidate, oh gosh.( Rin doesn't know.) And lastly, the Ninth treated me well, just like his own daughter. He has all the qualities of a perfect father, caring, loving and all that. He would tuck me into bed, oh how I wish I was young again. Then when I turned 13, I moved to Japan with the Ninth's approval of course. I'm so glad that I'd be able to see my cousin, my brother and his boyfriend( hmm, I wonder who). Hahas, I can't wait. Also, the good news is that I am enrolled to the same school as them, and the same class too. Woohoo! But then, I found out that Rin was in that schol and worse, the same class as me. Oh my god. My happiness= Destroyed D:.

[End Of Tsuki's Autobiography]

Written By Ariyou's friend. And sorry if it wasn't good. I'll try to improve(:. P.S: I'll be helping out Ariyou on her fanfic sometimes.

Happy Reading~


	3. Relationships between the characters

"NOOOOO!" screamed Tsuki, awaking from her nightmare. She immediately sat up and looked around. She heaved a sigh a relief from her nightmare when she realised that it was just a dream. She picked up her polar bear soft toy which Xanxus had given her by the arm and walked out of her room door.

[Yamamoto and Gokudera's room]  
Gokydera and Yamamoto were talking in bed when they heard the door open. They turned, and they saw Tsuki.

"Nightmare again, huh?" asked Yamamoto, as he lifted up the covers.

Tsuki nodded and got under the covers. She snuggled close to both Gokudera and Yamamoto( Ariyou's friend: Lucky Girl :( ), and they soon fell asleep.

[The Next Day]

" RINGGGGGG"

Tsuna gave a loud yawn and stretched his arms before shutting the alarm off. He walked down the stairs for beakfast. When he opened the door only to be shocked by the amount of noise in the living room. He was greeted by Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuki, Rin, Haru and Reborn. He blinked and stood motionless at the doorway for awhile because of all the commotion. Tsuki was munching on a piece of buttered toast while flipping through the TV channels. While Gokudera was lying on Yamamoto's lap and he was stroking Gokudera's sliver hair. Lambo was chasing I-pin( Ariyou's Friend : I LOVE I-PIN :D ) around while rin was trying to throw stuff at Lambo whereas Reborn was being fed by Bianchi. Haru was cleaning up the plates from breakfast. Tsuna sat beside Tsuki and she handed him a plate of eggs and toast which he gladly took it.

[Later in the Afternoon]

Tsuna and gang stood inside a big shopping mall. Tsuna was wearing his favourite orange hoodie and cream coloured long pants, tsuki was wearing a black jacket with the Vongola crest in front and a white tank top. She also wore a black mini skirt with high heel boots( Ariyou's Friend : Whoo, Sexy lady :D ). Rin wore her P.E t-shirt and FBT shorts and flip-flop slippers, as she thought they were only going for a walk. Gokudera and Yamamoto wore T-shirt with word "I am taken" and black cargo pants. Haru was wearing a blue dress with a white cardigan, and matching baby blue high heels. Both Haru and rin squealed as they ran into the nearest fashion boutique.

" Let's go to the sushi resturant" suggested Yamamoto, dragging Gokudera by the arm to the nearby sushi resturant, leaving both Tsuki and Tsuna alone.

After a long and awkward silence between them. Tsuki spoke up " Let's go to the ice cream parlour"

" Hai..." sad Tusna softly as Tsuki took hold of his arm and guided him towards the Ice-cream parlour.

[Yamamoto and Gokudera]

YAOI ALERT! BEWARE.  
YAOI ALERT! BEWARE YAOI ALERT! BEWARE YAOI ALERT! BEWARE

" Geez, this sushi is no better than old man's" commented Yamamoto while trying out the salmon sushi " Hmmm, not bad, actually"

Gokudera nodded and blushed . Yamamoto lifted up Gokudera's head and placed his lips onto Gokudera's. He blushed even harder and opened his mouth abit to let Yamamoto's tongue in. Yamamoto's tongue roamed his lover's mouth, Gokudera gave a soft moan as Yamamoto licked every part of his mouth. By the time both of them broke away from the kiss. They were panting and blushing.  
" Thanks." whispered Gokudera, touching his lips lightly. Without another word, Yamamoto captured his lips again.  
(Ariyou's Friend:Thank god, that they are far off in the corner, where no one could see them :/)

[Rin and Haru]

Haru and Rin came out of the boutique, they were holding many colourful bags of their purchases. Within a minute, they ran off to another fashion store and continued their shopping spree, which could last for ages.  
"OH GOD, THIS IS AMAZING" They both squealed as they hugged each other and jumped on the spot. Awkward!

[ Tsuna and Tsuki]

They sat down at a small side table at the corner of the ice-cream shop. Tsuki ordered a Vanilla sundae while Tsuna ordered a Chocolate Sundae ( Ariyou's Friend: Oh dear, I'm hungry. No... I. Must. Resist!)

"How's everything in Italy" asked Tsuna while they were waiting for their orders to be delivered.  
"Everything is fine, just the usual I guess" Tsuki droned, while looking out of the window. " How's everything for you?"  
"Same, minus the Mafia thing of course" murmured Tsuna.  
" Don't worry everything will work out just fine, you'll see." assured Tsuki while patting him on the shoulder.

[ 2hours later]

After all of them had their dinner, they went off on their own ways. Yamamoto and Gokudera went to Gokudera's house. Tsuki, Rin and Tsuna went to Tsuna's house and Haru went home. They all bade goodbye before leaving. "TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei as he popped out of the bushes. Tsuki and Tsuna were shocked, they stood rooted to the ground. Rin also shouted back " TO THE EXTREME". Tsuki and Tsuna sweatdropped as they saw Rin getting dragged by the arm by Ryohei. Ryohei gave a final shout "BOXING TO THE EXTREME" before disappearing. Tsuna and Tsuki proceeded off to Tsuna's house.

[ Rin and Ryohei]

Rin was lazily staring at Ryohei punching the sand bag. The boxing club was filled with silence other than occasional shouts. Suddenly Hibari busted into the club looking very angry.  
" Why are you still here?" growled Hibari.  
"Erm.. we should go" answered Ryohei hastily dragging Rin out of the club.  
"Geez, Kids" muttered HIbari before walking out of the boxing club

[Yamamoto and Gokudera]

OH Gosh, I think you all already know what's gonna happen :/.


	4. Oh gosh! The exams are coming D:

Author's Notes: This fanfic chapter was done by my friend. But changes and editing were done by me. I also did the fight scene between Tsuki and Hibari. Hahs, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. My friend and I will continue writing the exam chapters in the next few chapters. Dont worry, it won't drag too long. Happy reading

Ariyou

[Start Of Story]

" Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, I won't be surprised if you retain for another year" the form teacher, Mr. Yamada jeered.  
"Yeah! NO-good Tsuna is no good Tsuna" shouted one of Tsuna's classmates. Tsuna was obviously embarrased, he hung his head and didn't dared to look at the teacher in the eye.

[Rin's POV]

There he goes again picking on Tsuna. Seriously, this is really annoying. I really can't stand this teacher. Wait is he even qualified to be one? I'll bet that his certificate was taken from the internet. Without hesitation, I said in a loud voice " Yeah right, at least Tsuna is better than you based on personality. Mr. Yamada, you really fail as a teacher."

Before the teacher could do anything, four knives flew right at him, luckily all four missed. I turned around to look, as expected, it was Tsuki, that brat. She made a sour face and took another four knives, then she stomped towards the Mr Yamada's direction. Mr Yamada cowered in fear, he was sweating profusly. The atmosphere in the class was tense. As Tsuki was about to stab the teacher, Tsuna leapt out of his seat and grabbed Tsuki by the arm and forced the knives away from the her. Mr Yamada let out an audible sigh of relief as he collasped to his knees. Hehs, I guess Mr Yamada just got lucky. I guess, we'll get a good scolding from him later, or worse be sent to the Principal's or Hibari's office. Maybe Tsuki will undergo a far more serious punishment than me, how am I not surprised.

[End of Rin's POV]

Tsuki and Rin were sent out of the class, and was asked to stand outside.

[End Of School]

Mr Yamada came out and lectured both of them about defiance and how important was it to respect their elders and all that. Rin was surprised that Tsuki was not sent to the Principal offices or whatever( She hope that happens). After 30 minutes, they were free to go. Suddenly, Hibari appeared in front of Tsuki and told her to follow him to the discipline room.  
" Hehs, serves her right" Rin said to herself, grinning.

[Hibari's Office]  
"Why did you attack the teacher?" Hibari demanded. "Because he was an annoyance" replied Tsuki.  
" Kamikurosu..." growled Hibari, as he whipped out his Tonfas, again. Tsuki immediately took out her knives and got into a defensive stance. Hibari lunged at her with his tonfas ready to kill. Tsuki barely blocked his first attack. They kept exchanging blows. Tsuki already sustained a few cuts on her hands while Hibari was unscattered.  
" Your good." said Tsuki panting, " But unfortunately I do not have time to spare" before Hibari could react,she did a backflip and jumped from the third floor. She gave a small wave to Hibari before running towards Tsuna and his gang. Rin had reached faster than her.

[While walking back home]

" Seriously Tsuna you should learn how to protect yourself" Rin stated.  
" Err..erm... okay" Tsuna muttered.  
"Yeah, but don't end up like Rin. That Moron!" Tsuki chirped.  
Before Tsuki could react, a fist came flying to her, and it landed on her face. Everyone was stunned.  
"Shut up." Rin snarled.  
"Why you-"  
"Stop it you two." A familiar voice said. It was Reborn. For the 9999 thousand time, he popped out of nowhere. He just can't stop doing that. "I've decided, we need to pull Tsuna's grade up" He pulled out a slip of paper and read it aloud.  
"I've assigned all of you on what to teach Tsuna. History will be taught by Rin. Maths and Science will be taught by Gokudera and Tsuki. Geography: Haru, Tsuki and Rin. Literature: Haru and Kyoko. Home Economics: Bianchi and lastly PE will be taught by zryohei and Yamamoto. We, of course would want the Boss to have both brains and brawn. Any objections?"  
There was no sound coming from each and everyone, of course, who woule DARE to defy Reborn.  
"Well, I'll take it as a no. We'll start tomorrow. And the first subject to be taught is History." then, Reborn disappeared.  
"Oh bummer. Why I must be the first one" Rin groaned.  
" TEACH SAWADA TO THE EXTREME,I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HE'LL TOP THE SCHOOL"  
Everyone was like O.O.  
" Oh puh-lease, shut up D:" Rin droned.

[The next day]  
It was a Saturday morning, and the weather was great. Rin couldn't wake up, she just wanted to laze around to her heart's content. But, then, she remembered that she had to teach Tsuna History. How Great. Dragging herself out of the bed, she lumbered off to the bathroom. Within 15 minutes, she got herself prepared, and proceeded off to Tsuna's room. She was expecting Tsuna to be awake and would be ready for the lesson. But noo, he was sleeping like the dead. Rin took a deep breath and-  
"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! WAKE UP!"  
Tsuna was shocked. Then as expected, he fell off the bed. Hahas :D

[After breakfast]  
"Okay, Exam's is in like another 9 days. So you better buck up. I'm not the patient type but I'll try my best to teach you"  
"Rin..." Tsuna said, with eyes gleaming with joy.  
"Argh,okay let's get started" Rin said quickly,she couldn't get over the face that Tsuna made just now, it was, adorable.

[2 hours later] "So what was the year that Singapore fell to the Japanese" Rin asked,with her fingers crossed, she hoped that Tsuna will get this answer right, for once. Tsuna hesitated awhile and then opened his mouth.  
"Ehhh... 1940?" Tsuna uttered with an eyebrow raised.  
"WRONG! It's 1942." Rin cried, in a voice filled with exasperation.  
"Sorry!"  
"It's okay. You go for a break. I'll think of a way to let you memorize" Rin assured him.  
Thanks god Tsuna had gone for break, or not Rin will blow up. .can'.

[15mins later]  
[Rin's POV]  
I guess, I have no choice. 2 hours had already past, but Tsuna has yet to memorize all the important stuff. I can't just give him notes and expect him to memorize, every single thing. Hmmm, maybe I should teach him this method, here goes nothing"  
[End of POV]

"I'm back" "Great,come over here. I'll teach you a method to help you memorize. This is should the trick"  
Sure enough, it did work. Mind maps + Illustrations of the events really did work. Rin proceeded asking Tsuna questions. He got majority of the answers right, which was a good thing. Hence, they were revising at a speed faster than what Rin exxpected. Before she knew it, they were at the last section of that chapter "So as you can see. On the 6th August 1945, an atomic bomb was-"  
"LAMBO-SAN APPEARS!." Lambo interjected.  
Rin rolled her eyes, her face twitched with anger, she swung her hand back and slapped Lambo. "HIEEE, RIN" Tsuna exclaimed.  
"Rin, how could you do that!" Tsuki,who appeared out of nowhere,said in a tearful voice.  
"Because he's deisrupting the lesson!" Rin retorted.  
Lambo was crying, like a whiny lil'bitch. Tsuki picked him up and comforted him. However it was in vain. Gernades came flying in Rin and Tsuna's direction. In nick of time, Rin got hold of the gernades and threw them out of the windows.  
"BOOM!BANG!"  
Tsuki lectured Rin on how should she care about Lambo more. Rin could not be bothered, instead of apologising to Lambo, she gave sarcastic remarks to Tsuki. She was fuming mad and she stomped out of the room.

[Tsuki's POV]  
Argh, that Bitch. I hate her. She always favour I-pin more. Is she a sexist or something? No, I must get revenge."  
[End of POV]

"So this was the events that happened" Rin continued. As she was about to take a pen, she noticed the table was empty. Tsuna and Rin looked behind, as expected, it was Tsuki's doing. Rin's patience was running low. She was on the verge of screaming. Tsuna tried to calm her down but.  
" Forget it! Let's fuck of to someone else's house! Maybe Ryohei's house or something!" Rin roared " Holy shit!" Rin covered her mouth. She was utterly embarrassed, she can't believe that she said that. Great, Tsuki will tease her to no end.  
"OH~ why Ryohei's house eh, is it be-"  
Rin pulled out a rope from nowhere and tied Tsuki up. Afterwards, she gestured Tsuna to follow her.

[At Ryohei's House] "Hey Sawada, why you brought Rin and Tsuki here? And Kyoko's out with her friends." Ryohei told Tsuna.  
Tsuna looked abit disappointed, hehs. "Eh"  
"Because Lambo was a bother. SO yeah, would you mind that we study in your house?" Rin said in a firm tone.  
"NO IT"S BECAUSE RIN LO-" before Tsuki could finish her sentence, her mouth was stuffed with cloth. :D " Don't mind her." Rin said sweetly, as she made her way into Ryohei's house, dragging Tsuki along.  
"Eh, excuse us" Tsuna said softly.

[2 hours later] "And we're gone. We'll continue tomorrow. Now it's time for maths, Tsuki will take over."  
Tsuki rolled her eyes and said " I wanna go to Onii-san's house. When we get there, we'll teach Tsuna"  
"Argh! Fine!"  
"Hey, Ryohei you come along too" Tsuki chirped.

[ At Gokudera's house] Gokudera's apartment was just a stone's throw away. Within 10minutes, they've reached. As they were about to get in,moaning sounds could be heard.  
"Must have stepped on something" Rin said jokingly.  
As the door creaked open. Everyone except Tsuna, saw something that shouldn't be seen.  
"OH FUCK!" "What happened?" Tsuna asked as he made his way to the door.  
"NO DON'T LOOK" Rin swiftly pulled Tsuna away and covered his eyes.

[Rin's POV]  
Oh god! What the hell Gokudera and Yamamoto was doing. Making? Half naked? Caressing each other? What the hell? Why's everyone so calm? How come I was the only one who doesn't know anything about their relationship? What the hell?  
[End of POV]

"Oh, cool" Tsuki cooed.  
Rin,who hated gay relationship made a big fuss. Tsuki tried to stop her from shouting but it was useless.

"WHAT THE HELL! Just what the hell are you two doing, EH?" Rin hissed vemonously, she was still grabbing hold of Tsuna, and was still covering his eyes.  
"There's nothing wrong-" Tsuki replied.  
"WHAT? Nothing wrong? Fuck! Screw you Tsuki. AND screw you two,too" Within a second,she let go of Tsuna and dashed out of the building.

Then, Yamamoto and gokudera got dressed. They were slient. Tsuna however, still had no idea on what had happened.

"She just got a shock" Reborn told everyone.  
"HIIEE! Reborn! Where did you come from!" Tsuna cried.  
"Ryohei, don't just stand there. Go find Rin, that idiot" Reborn ordered.  
With great enthusiasm, Ryohei ran out of the apartment building.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get on with the Math's lesson" Reborn instructed.  
The maths lesson went on as per normal, only without Rin and Ryohei.

[Dinner]  
"So how was today's lesson? Did it went well?" Nana Sawada asked,cheerily.  
"Oh, It did went WELL. Everything was FINE" Rin said sourly.  
"Ara.." Nana looked skeptical. Why? Because Rin and Tsuki couldn't stop staring daggers at each other. Tsuna tried to lighten the atmosphere. But bleh, it didn't work.

[Reborn's POV]  
Hm, I must do something as soon as possible. I really need to have a talk with Rin.  
[End of POV]

Chapter one, Finished.


	5. author's note

I am organising a little contest I need new plots for the next chapter I need ppl to send me some of their ideas I will choose one and I will write the next chapter on the idea so send in your ideas. Leave your name in the review so that I can put your name in the credits.  
I also want to take this time to thank the reviewers:

Kawamoyashi thanks for reviewing I am really happy that u think it is interesting i will defiantly continue it

JiNaKi I really hope u liked the story don't worry i will update or my co writer at least. I hate typing u see hahaz


	6. Oh gosh! The exams are coming D: 2

Oh Gosh, the exams are coming D: Chapter 2

[Rin's POV]

It's been a few days since that incident happened. I guess you all already know and I don't want to talk about it. I couldn't believe what

I saw. I've not been talking to Yamamoto or Tsuki. And hell no way I'm gonna talk to them either. I hate them seriously. Hehs, gay

relationship, .work. Oh and that reminds me, I need to teach Tsuna Geography today. I'll bet today's lesson would be a disaster.

Firstly, I'm not talking to Tsuki and Tsuki hates Haru. Nice one ._.

[End of POV]

Haru arrived an hour before the meeting time, which was expected, as she wanted to see Tsuna, as usual. Shortly afterwards, Tsuki

arrived. Surely enough, Tsuki couldn't stop glaring at Haru and Rin. The atmosphere was very tense. Tsuna was stressed out. After 2 hours

of teaching, Tsuna, AMAZINGLY managed to memorize all the stuff that the three of them taught. With that kind of memorization speed,

Tsuna was done for the day.

"Thank you, everyone" Tsuna quickly blurted out.

"NO PROBLEM" the three girls replied, trying to force out a genuine smile, which look very fake.

"Yo!" a familiar voice greeted.

Rin got peevish. She tossed her hands up, " So why are they here?"

"Why?" Tsuki's lips pulled back to a mocking grin, " Because Gokudera and Yamamoto oniisan promised to take me out for sushi, You

moron!"

Rin remained tight lipped. She looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto in grimace. She strode towards Yamamoto and whispered

something. Yamamoto's eye widened and turned to Rin abruptly.

"Rin..."

Tuski, who had super-hearing ability, overheard Rin. She whipped out her gun and without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. Fortunately,

the bullet missed Rin but it managed to cut some stands of Rin's hair.

"Whatever..." Rin said weakly, trying to hold back her tears. She made her way to the door, and slammed the door closed.

And then, there was a long and awkward slience.

[Haru's POV]

There's something wrong with Rin. As her best friend, I must find out what had happened. Breaking the slience, I bade goodbye to Tsuna

and his friends.

"Eh! You go on without me! I'll go talk to Rin. Bye everyone!"

Then I proceeded off to Rin's room.

[End of POV]

[At Yamamoto's dad sushi restaurant]

" ARGH, I really hate Rin. She acts as if she's the queen or whatever. I really wanna kill her." Tsuki scoffed as she slammed her fist against

the table.

"Tsuki, ignore that stupid woman" Gokudera added on.

"Hahahs, calm down you two, I've known Rin for a year. She'd not be so unreasonable" Yamamoto replied with a smile that could light up

the whole Nanimori.

"Yeah, We shall not bother about her! Let's celebrate!" Tsuki said, as she nodded her head in agreement. " I bet without us Rin will have no

friends"

[Back at Tsuna's house]

Carrying several bags, Rin lumbered to the front proch. Behind her was Nana and tsuna, sending her out.

" Are you sure, you're gonna be okay? Tsuna enquired.

"Yeah, is there anything that we can help?" Nana asked..

Rin forced out a smile and said " Nah, it's okay. I'll be back after the exam season. I just need a suitable place to study."

With that, she turned around and made her way to Haru's house. She can't stand seeing their faces(Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tuski). To

add on to the problem, they're in the same class as her, she can't just go up to the principal and demand for a change of class. She just

wanted to avoid the. Seeing their faces just make her feel sick.

[ 1 hour later]

"Excuse us" Gokudera and Yamamoto said in unison.

"We're back" Tsuki greeted in a sweet voice.

"Oh, you're back. Rin moved out." Tsuna grasped " What happened?"

"Oh, she moved out? Like I care. You don;t need to know" Tsuki replied ominously." So would you excuse me, I wanna go rest"

Tsuki pushed Tsuna aside and made her way to the bedroom.

[Tsuki's bedroom]

A big gigantic paper caught her attention, she pick it up and read it.

" Don't even bother in coming to find me. I'm not talking to you(Yes,including Yamamoto and Gokudera), until they break up and you

apologising to me. Oh, I'm also glad that I'm staying in a "Tsuki-free" place. How lucky :D. Peace, AT LAST.

Ciao,

Rin"

Tsuki was more than a little offended. She tore the apart into millions of pieces and she dropped to her knees. Then, she screamed as loud

as she could. Tsuna's house literally had an 7.0 earthquake magnitude. Everyone rushed up to Tsuki's room, to check whether if she's

okay and of course, she wasn't. Duh.

"What happened?" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuki asked in unison. The trio was flabbergasted to see Tsuki acting like this.

"ASK THAT BITCH!" Tsuki cried in a tearful voice.

"What?..."

"Nevermind. If I ever see Rin, I'll kill her!"

Fortunately, Tsuki didn't meant it. If not Rin will be dead. You all know why...

[Extra stuff]

Countdown: Days till the final exam 7 more days.

Chapter 2 finished.


End file.
